mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Echo is a Rank 1 Networker in My LEGO Network, and is automatically registered as a friend for all beginning users. Echo is considered the mascot of My LEGO Network, and tends to repeat some of his phrases, hence the name "Echo". He claims that he was created in a factory and feels that it his duty to help other users in My LEGO Network. Echo is not in any Lego set, although many people have made custom minifigures of him, or designed him with LEGO bricks. ]] His description reads: Echo is the robotic greeter who is in charge with making everyone feel welcome to My LEGO Network. He comes from Billund, Denmark where all LEGO products are made. Echo is able to detach his head and fly around with a rocket engine hidden inside his neck. He's an avid TECHNIC model but favors MINDSTORMS these days. Echo loves Apples and has been known to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He claims that they have a ''tangy byte that helps clear his memory banks.'' Page Trades Below is a list of the objects that users can obtain from Echo's page: *Hop Arcade Game Module Blueprint for 150 Red LEGO Bricks. *LEGO World Event Badge from the Code Module. (no longer available) *LEGO Insider Badge from the Code Module. (no longer available) *LEGO Creativity Badge from the Code Module. (no longer available) *DUPLO Fueler Sticker ( ) for one Red LEGO Brick. *Blue Star Sticker ( ) for one Red LEGO Brick. *Shaker Loop for one Red LEGO Brick. Mail Trades Below is a list of all of the objects the user can obtain in the mail from Echo: *Apple Pie Blueprint for an Apple. *When the user purchases a LEGO Tree Module from Farmer John, they will receive a letter from Echo with a Sticker attached. *When the user reaches Rank 2, they will recieve a letter from Echo with one Blue LEGO Brick attached. *If the user makes the LEGO universe skin, they will recieve a letter from Echo with nothing attached. Others Mail Trades If the user was a Beta Tester during the Beta Period of My LEGO Network, they would be sent a letter by Echo when the game entered its Gold Launch. The letter contained the following attachments: *Echo's Letter of Thanks. *Beta Tester Badge Blueprint. *Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1 Blueprint. *50 Red LEGO Bricks. "Echo Series" Prototypes Over time in the existence of My LEGO Network, it has been discovered that Echo is not the only of his kind, and that there are five other Networkers similar to him and acts as prototypes. These five prototypes are part of a series called the "Echo Series" Project, with Echo being the final and official product. The remaining five prototypes were supposedly forgotten, and each of them grew severe errors in their programmed personalities. All five of them are secret Networkers and each of them plays an important role in creating the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module, due to the fact that they have the five Dreaming Beam Infuser Access Codes necessary for the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module's creation. All five of these Networkers are Rank 10, and can not be befriended until the Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece has been created and the user enters Rank 10. The Echo Prototypes are . Quotes *''"That's right I'm friend 0001! You'll find having good friends is one of the most important things here at My LEGO Network as in real life. To make more friends you can simply click on the "add to friend list" button on a user or Networker's page. You'll receive requests from other users to become friends you can choose to accept them, reject them or block them. Although My LEGO Network is a safe environment based on prewritten messages-remember to always play it safe and never exchange personal information with anybody outside of My LEGO Network!"'' *''"You can get lots of cool Loops and Stickers to use on your page by using Sticker and Loop Shoppe Modules on Networker Pages! Pages!"'' Add Friend Message Hi! Hi! I'm Echo. Your first friend in My LEGO Network. Be sure and watch the videos on My LEGO TV or in the Help - Getting Started section to get you up to speed. If you ever need help with anything please mail me from your mailbox and I'll do my best to get you where you need to go! GO! Why don't you go check out your inventory. You can use the Apple Blueprint to construct an Apple out of red LEGO Bricks. They are so tasty! Tasty! Send me one as an attachment and I'll send you a new Blueprint in return. See you around the Network friend! Friend! To Do List *Go to Inventory. *Choose the Apple Blueprint and construct an Apple. *Go to Mailbox. *Reply Echo's mail and attach the Apple to the mail. *Check mail and recieve the Apple Pie Blueprint. Echo's Friends *Prof Brickkeeper *F. Stop Clikzgerald *Farmer John *Kludge Dropcolumn *Max Trivia *When you buy the Shakers loop on his page, he will send you a message that might trick you into thinking users are networkers. It says: "Hey '''networker! Networker! '''Aren't bricks great? You can use them to build just about anything! Anything! You got a small bunch of them when you signed up...but those wonn't last forever! Go to your page builder, and plant your Lego Tree Module. It'll grow new bricks every day! If you need even more bricks, go visit Farmer John. For the right price, he'll share with you a blueprint for building new Lego Tree Modules. Then, you can grow as many bricks as you'll ever need. Happy bricking! Bricking!" *When an anonymous user enters his "public page", they will be linked to Echo's page. .]] Category:Rank 0 Category:Networkers